


What Mommies and Daddies Do

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Stargazer era, mentions jack's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc receives a surprise when he visits Beverly a few months after Jack's death.Related to my drabble, Always Willing.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	What Mommies and Daddies Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Willing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403208) by [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon). 



> Inspired by the drabble from a few weeks ago as I always intended on expanding on it.
> 
> I altered Wesley's age to make him younger.

Beverly reached for her best friend’s hand across the sofa cushion between them and held it tight. Four months ago, she buried her husband with her best friend by her side and he tried to visit her as often as his schedule permitted. This was one of his visits, but she was scared it might be his last after she spoke. She ran her free hand through her long hair nervously and squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand. He gave her an encouraging smile. She took a deep breath.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Jean-Luc squeezed her hand back.

“You can tell me anything.” Beverly nodded, but withdrew her hand and turned towards him, drawing her legs up onto the sofa and hugging them close to her chest. He noticed she wasn’t wearing her wedding ring anymore, and wondered if that was something he should ask her about.

“Before I do...can you promise me something?” Jean-Luc nodded. “Promise not to be mad. With me....with Jack...with Wes....” Jean-Luc turned towards her on the sofa and reached for her hands, resting his wrists on her knees.

“Beverly, there is _nothing_ that will make me mad. At _any_ of the Crusher family.” She smiled slightly.

“You say that _now_....” He shook his head.

“I say that always. What’s on your mind?” Beverly took a deep breath and glanced up at Jean-Luc’s face and let herself get lost in his eyes for a moment before she spoke.

“Wesley is your son.” Jean-Luc chuckled slightly.

“Of course, I’ll treat him as if he’s my son. Beverly, he’s my godson, and I love his parents dearly.” Beverly shook her head. 

“No, you misunderstand. He’s _your_ son,” she took a deep breath. “Biologically.” Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide. “Think back to about four months before I told you I was pregnant.” Jean-Luc’s mouth formed an O.

“The weekend we all spent together on Risa.” Beverly nodded and sucked in a shaky breath. 

“I wasn’t on birth control at the time. Neither was Jack. We had planned on trying for a baby....of course, I had forgotten you...”

“Can’t use the suppressors due to my heart.” Beverly nodded. Jean-Luc let out a nervous chuckle. “I didn’t think to ask you...I just assumed...I’m sorry.” Beverly snorted.

“I’m not. I wouldn’t have Wesley otherwise.” 

“Did Jack know?” Beverly nodded again. 

“We only found out a few months before his death. You remember when Wesley was ill and Jack came to see us on emergency leave?” Jean-Luc nodded. He himself had been distraught to hear that his godson was ill, and had immediately released Jack on emergency leave to be with his young son and wife. “It turned out, Wesley had Shalaft’s Syndrome.” Jean-Luc gasped but Beverly continued. “Of course, it could have been a coincidence. Sometimes it does form as a random mutation. But then Jack remembered you said you had it when you were younger and suggested a DNA test to check if he was Wesley’s father. We were going to tell you together on our next shore leave.“

“Was Jack upset?” Beverly shook her head.

“I don’t think so. I mean, a little disappointed that his son wasn’t his, but you know he loved you probably just as much as he loved me. Maybe more.” Jean-Luc cupped Beverly’s face.

“Don’t be silly.” 

“Well, that weekend had been his idea.” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“Only after my girlfriend broke up with me after we arrived. And only with your consent. You have to know that I wouldn’t have slept with you if you hadn’t agreed to everything.” 

“I know. But he had been so eager. I sometimes wondered....” Jean-Luc held up his hand.

“Beverly. I swear to you. Jack and I never did anything except for that weekend with you.” 

“Ok,” Beverly’s voice was small, as if she didn’t quite believe him. Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to Beverly’s forehead. 

“I have a son.”

“Yep. Wesley doesn’t know yet. I suppose we’ll have to figure out something to tell him to give him a reason to call you Daddy and then when he’s older, maybe we’ll have a way to tell him everything figured out.” 

“Well, you could just marry me. People would just assume I’m his step-father.” Beverly snorted. 

“Worst marriage proposal _ever._ We just buried my husband a few months ago... and do you even love me?” 

“Yes.” His one single word was spoken with such deep passion and force Beverly paused. 

“I...I.... _oh._ ” Jean-Luc brushed Beverly’s hair away from her cheek to give her a kiss. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“You were dating my best friend, married him, and as far as I knew, had his baby. Why would I ever tell you? And you still didn’t answer my question.” 

“It wasn’t much of a question. More of a statement.” She stuck out her tongue. He rolled his eyes and clasped her hands once more. 

“Alright, then. Beverly. Will you-“ Beverly placed a finger against Jean-Luc’s lips.

“Don’t ask me now. Let’s....try to have a relationship first, alright? I mean, you’re my best friend, but we’ve never even _dated_.” 

“You didn’t let me finish!” Beverly raised her eyebrows. “Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow evening?” She snorted.

“That wasn’t your original question and you know it.” He gave her a lopsided grin.

“We’ll start slow.” Beverly let out a yawn and Jean-Luc chuckled. “Should I leave and let you get some sleep?” 

“No, stay.” Beverly tugged on his hand and pulled him down the hallway towards her bedroom. He raised his eyebrows and she released his hand to smack his chest. “Just to sleep. Why? Is Walker waiting up for you?” 

“We have separate guest quarters this time.” 

“Good.” Beverly moved down the hall, but Jean-Luc paused at Wesley’s doorway and glanced inside at the small boy. He was in his bed with one leg flung over the edge of the bed, his teddy bear on the floor, and the covers in a bunch at his feet. Jean-Luc quietly entered the bedroom and carefully lifted Wesley’s leg to place it back on the mattress, straightened the blanket over him, and tucked the teddy bear into his arms. Jean-Luc leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wesley’s forehead and whispered, “I love you.” 

When he turned around, Beverly was standing in the doorway with her fist shoved into her mouth to keep her from making noise as tears coursed down her face. When he reached the doorway, he gently removed her fist from her mouth and cupped her cheek. “Don’t cry, my love.” They had barely made it away from Wesley’s bedroom door when Beverly shoved him back against the wall aggressively and kissed him. His hands went to her waist and Beverly reached behind and unzipped her dress. He smiled.

“You know, the last time this happened, we got him,” Jean-Luc tilted his head towards Wesley’s bedroom door. Beverly moved her hands from his neck and slipped out of her dress and moved to unhook his trousers. 

“Won’t happen. I’m on birth control right now.” She had his trousers shoved down to his knees and began working on the buttons on his shirt, kissing him desperately. 

“I thought you wanted to wait?” Beverly had finished opening his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Jean-Luc had to let go of her to allow Beverly to pull his shirt off. She slipped a hand into his boxers and he tensed. She grinned. His hands were hovering at the waistband on her delicate knickers and Beverly licked her lips. 

“Changed my mind. I want you. Now.” Jean-Luc slid his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them down. Beverly kicked them away and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Oh, Beverly. I love you.” 

###

An inquisitive three-year-old let himself out of his bed in the morning, clutching his teddy bear. He went out into the hallway and wondered why there was clothing all over the floor since his mother always told him to put his dirty clothing in the laundry. The bedroom door to his mother’s room was slightly ajar and he peeked inside. His mother was fast asleep, resting against the man Wesley knew as his uncle Jean. Jean-Luc’s eyes were open and hazel eyes met matching hazel for a brief moment and Jean-Luc smiled and held a finger up to his lips before he beckoned the boy into the bedroom and whispered to him. 

“Good morning, son.” Jean-Luc thrilled in using that word. Wesley stuck his fingers in his mouth and approached the bed. 

“Are you my daddy now?” The words came out muffled from his fingers and Jean-Luc gently tugged the boy’s fingers out of his mouth. 

“Say it again, without the fingers, but quietly so you don’t wake up Mommy.” 

“Are you my daddy now?” Wesley tried to whisper, but it still came out loud enough that Beverly opened her eyes, but decided to observe. 

“Why do you ask?” Wesley swung his body from side to side, usually an indication that he was afraid to talk. Jean-Luc gave him an encouraging smile. 

“Cos you an’ Mommy are sleepin’ together an’ that’s what mommies an’ daddies do!” Jean-Luc’s soft chuckle rumbled in his chest. If Beverly hadn’t woken up already, she would have from the shaking. 

“I can’t fault your logic.” 

“What does that mean?” Jean-Luc shook his head while Beverly tried to conceal her laughter on his other side.

“Never mind. Wes, do you _want_ me to be your daddy?” Wesley nodded enthusiastically. 

“Uh-huh!” He grinned at his son. 

“That’s good. Because I’d love to be your daddy. But now, can you do me a favour and go play in your room while Mommy and I get up?” Wesley nodded and turned to leave the bedroom. He turned around and glanced at his father.

“Daddy, the laundry ec’plo’ded.” 

###FIN###

**Author's Note:**

> Corona lockdown has me zapped of creativity. It took me a month to write this short story.


End file.
